<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授權翻譯】the only way to measure time by noelle745</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726977">【授權翻譯】the only way to measure time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle745/pseuds/noelle745'>noelle745</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【授權翻譯】i'm not sure i believe in beginnings and endings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle745/pseuds/noelle745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你們如今將會站在對等的位置，就在你把一小塊時間深藏在腦中的角落、心中的角落、靈魂中的角落這麼多年之後。</p><p> </p><p>（或是：薩托任務結束後的再會溫存）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【授權翻譯】i'm not sure i believe in beginnings and endings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授權翻譯】the only way to measure time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326618">the only way to measure time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/giidas/pseuds/giidas">giidas</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天的日期從過去就一直烙印在你的腦海裡——你回想著，無法集中心思——太久了，太久了。如果你要對自己坦誠，那就該從他離開之後開始算起。</p><p>今天的日期已經烙印在你腦海裡好多年了，如果你真的要對自己實話實說的話。這一切都是你安排的，處處都是你插手的痕跡，但你也為過去的自己留下了一點自行決定的空間。事實上，是很大的空間，而這個好傢伙沒有讓你失望。你讓他自己決定最後一次迴圈，把尼爾的命運交在他手裡——交在年輕的你的手裡，而這是你做過最艱難的決定。是啊，你不時會輕推他一把，提供某些更實際的協助，但是。但是。你想要他想要拯救尼爾。你知道在飯店的那個下午是多麼重要，你知道在那趟漫長的車程中，有多少感受在你心中變得更為鞏固。你知道從你最初見到他的那一刻開始，就遺漏了什麼東西，但在你看到那個護身符，在他他媽的要你讓他走之後，你才領悟到有多少——才領悟到自己遺漏了多麼重要的事物。一直都在那裡的事物，曾在那裡的事物，將會在那裡的事物。</p><p>你再次查看手錶，知道你能精準倒數到那輛卡車出現在你後照鏡的那一刻。再三分半鐘，他們就會把貨櫃卸下來，而你會告訴他你在乎，好像他不是早就知道了一樣，好像你還沒——但你還沒有，那時還沒有。你深吸一口氣，憋住，數到五，再緩緩吐出。你的手指在方向盤上反覆敲打，而你的一隻腳在地上踩著不同的節奏。這是輛黑色的BMW，為了紀念塔林那輛尼爾用如此美麗的手法駕駛的車。他對車子抱有一種喜愛之情，一種欣賞——但你就是沒有。車子能讓你從A點前往B點，能擁有亮麗的外觀，能跑得很快。車子能用來達到某種目的。每當你這麼說的時候，尼爾總是會用微微譴責的目光看著你，像是在說你根本沒抓到重點。你想念那個眼神，你想念他的雙眼總是在看著你的時候變得柔和，就連在鄙視你的時候也一樣。</p><p>操作吊臂的人揮舞雙手，表示一切都搞定了。你閉上眼，在心中倒數著一組小隊蜂擁而上、把他們帶到逆轉門所經過的時間。把尼爾帶到逆轉門。你知道過去的你看到了這輛車，你知道他知道是你在裡面，是他在裡面，而你知道當時的你是什麼感覺，就連現在都能感受到那種感覺殘留在你身體的記憶，而你就是——你就是無法承受，無法承受你自己臉上的表情。混合了希望與絕望與悲傷。他能理解，你很確定。尼爾愛著他，但也沒有愛著他，而他知道這一點，你當時也知道這一點。他愛著的那個你基本上現在還不存在，而如今過去的你正在和那個他面對面：那個年長一點的你，更見多識廣，肩上承受了他的肩上（還沒有）承受的時間和一切事物的重量。於是你閉上眼睛，因為時間待你不薄，真的不薄，因此你不介意讓他看到你的臉。但是是你雙眼中的神情，他雙眼中的神情，讓你不想要看到他，而你也不想要他看到你。</p><p>你知道再過五秒，尼爾就會從逆轉門出來，然後再過三秒，過去的你就會被帶走，繼續進行他前往過去的旅程。你睜開雙眼，總算踏出車外。你倚靠在車門上，不去面對尼爾走過來的方向。你還有大約一分鐘，你想著，然後尼爾就會出現。</p><p>而你現在無法確定的兩件事情，讓你禁不住微微顫抖。</p><p>你們如今將會站在對等的位置，就在你把一小塊時間深藏在腦中的角落、心中的角落、靈魂中的角落這麼多年之後。</p><p>尼爾再也不需要問你，不需要再懇求你告訴他，不需要再從眼角餘光看你。他的眼神從來不帶有指控，而總是在——思忖，你覺得這應該是正確的字眼。他不斷思忖，即便你們在共度這麼久的時光後，你還瞞著他的事情到底是什麼。隨著年月流逝，他不再問那麼多問題，但那個神情，在你們獨處、周遭一片寧靜時，那個神情仍然在那裡。</p><p>你希望他現在能夠理解，為什麼你過去無法告訴他。</p><p>沒有任何言語能形容你們經歷過的一切，那些你們非得不抱期待與預期而去經歷的事物。</p><p>你聽見腳步聲，強迫自己靜立不動，還不要轉過去面對他。繃帶觸碰到你前額的記憶浮現——</p><p>「嘿。」你聽見他說，「你把這叫作溫暖的迎接？」</p><p>你低下頭，藏起笑容，最後終於轉過身來。尼爾看起來就和他一直以來的樣子一模一樣，你想著，但當他靠近時，你看見他眼中有著某種神情。那是從未在他眼中出現過的重量。</p><p>「我從沒答應過你會是溫暖的迎接。」你聽見自己這麼說。你用雙眼汲取他臉上每一個細節，從繃帶到其他幾乎已經癒合的傷口，從他落在眼前的過長瀏海到他龜裂的雙唇，而那雙薄唇拉出一道微小的笑容。</p><p>他歪著頭，而你知道他也在同樣仔細地審視你。他的目光停駐在你的一邊肩膀，你知道他已經猜出底下包著繃帶，也許是因為你的姿勢，或是你的西裝外套沒有像往常一樣完美服貼著身體。而你得到的反應只有微微挑起的一邊眉毛。</p><p>「如果能事先知道，我會很感謝。」他說，而你在內心畏縮了一下，只有一下下。「但我知道為什麼你不能告訴我——為什麼你沒有告訴我。」他眼中的某個東西放軟下來，而你的喉嚨一緊，因為你知道讓他蒙在鼓裡對他一點都不公平。但就算你認識他了這麼多年，在這件事裡攪和了這麼多年，你還是找不到更好的辦法，讓你不會造成無法挽回的改變。而這可是你絕對不願搞砸的事情。</p><p>你清清喉嚨，把視線從他身上轉開一下子，再重新看向他。</p><p>「你是最重要的事物。」你告訴他，「你是一切的基準，而我不知道該怎麼——」你打住，試圖找到正確的字眼。尼爾等著你，他的目光沒離開過你。</p><p>「要是我先告訴你了，你可能就會改變作法。」你決定這麼說，因為那是你能想到最好的說法。</p><p>他現在看著你的神情——你被拉回到你們第一次見面的時候，在自由港的時候，回到執行整個薩托任務的時候。尼爾，他那雙知道太多的眼睛，知道太多的微笑。你從那時起就沒看過這個神情了，而你根本沒發現原來自己有多麼想念。</p><p>站在對等的位置，確實如此。</p><p>尼爾臉上掛著那知道太多的笑容，接著他輕輕搖了搖頭，環顧四周。他微微睜大了雙眼。</p><p>「我們是不是——？」他的語氣驚嘆，如釋重負。</p><p>「是啊。」你向他證實。</p><p>「媽的。」他說，嘆了一口氣，整個人像是消了氣一樣，朝你的方向傾去。「我很怕還要在飯店過一晚。」</p><p>他靠得好近，好近，而你知道你不該這麼做，你知道你是整個天能最廣為人知的祕密，因此向別人提供更多攻擊你的武器一點都不明智，但是——你還是不顧一切傾身向前，將額頭碰上他的頭頂。你甚至一點都不在意消毒藥劑的味道，混合了血和塵埃和汗水的氣味竄入你鼻腔。</p><p>「不住飯店。」你低語，他輕哼回應，一隻手指勾上你的小指。你好慶幸他就在這裡，完好無缺。你的雙眼刺痛起來，你不得不再次清清喉嚨，讓自己不至於說不出話來。「我們走吧。」</p><p>「我可以開車嗎？」尼爾問，語氣充滿期待。你忍不住哼了哼。</p><p>「不行。」你說，把他推開，這樣才能打開車門坐進去。他噘起嘴，繞到車子另一邊。當他打開副駕的車門時，你補充道：「你頭上有傷口，可能還有腦震盪的症狀。」</p><p>「你說我已經沒事了！」</p><p>「過去的我不是醫生。」你揚起一邊眉毛告訴他。</p><p>尼爾露出不開心的表情。「我們是要去——」</p><p>「不。」你打斷他，「我們明天再去。」你應該要發動引擎了，你知道你應該要，但你的手撫上他的大腿，找到它該停留的位置，而你無法不一直看著他。他的身子軟在椅背上，雙腿伸展開來，頭向後仰靠，轉向一側，讓他也能好好把你看個夠。他把手放到你手上，手指在你的手背上輕輕繞著圈，而你很確定他注意到了你加快的呼吸。</p><p>「好啊。」他說，語氣綿軟，但絲毫沒有疲憊。「明天。」</p><p>他的手指與你的手指交織在一起，而你很感激過去的自己替你弄來的是自排車。</p><p>你一路上都用單手開車回家。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>尼爾將額頭貼在你的頸後，而你笨拙地翻找著鑰匙，他無比愉快地看著你的動作。</p><p>「把袋子留在這裡。」他告訴你，把背帶從你肩膀上扯下。</p><p>「我不要把袋子留在車庫。」你抗議道，因為你們都知道它就會永遠待在車庫裡，裡頭的東西被遺忘得一乾二凈。以前不是沒發生過。</p><p>但你一打開門，就把袋子扔在地上，踢向走廊。尼爾的整副身軀壓在你背後，雙手悄悄繞過你的臀部，手指伸展開來，服貼在你的腹部上。但在你沉浸在這個觸感之前，在你感受到緩慢延燒的熱度在胸口擴散之前，你聽見警鈴開始嗶嗶作響。</p><p>「警報系統。」你提醒他。</p><p>「唉。」</p><p>一隻手從你的腹部移開。你知道他正想辦法扭過身，試圖不放開你就摸到面板。你不禁露出微笑，但警報聲越來越響亮。你在他的環抱中轉身，輕輕把他撞在牆上，然後自己將手伸向面板。警報系統接受你的掌紋，發出一連串嗶嗶聲，確認它啟動了標準保全程序。</p><p>你的手一放開，就落到尼爾的臀部上。你用整個身體將他壓在牆上，大腿滑進他雙腿之間，你用手指找到裸露的肌膚，使勁掐進尼爾的臀部。</p><p>尼爾發出的嘶聲聽起來——你立刻抬起頭，剛好逮到他正抹去臉上的痛楚。你推開自己，開始解開他身上的扣環、鈕扣和拉鍊，手指的動作飛快，直到他的上身只剩下一件T恤。他讓你這麼做，雙手垂在身側，眼睛盯著你的每個動作。你將T恤拉起一小部份，露出他身側一處看起來頗為嚴重的瘀青。</p><p>你揚起眉，用拇指壓向瘀青的邊緣。尼爾咬緊牙關，下顎的一條肌肉跳動起來。</p><p>「其實沒那麼糟？」他試探性地告訴你。你一直看著他，知道你的表情清楚表達出你根本不買他的帳。他收起羞赧的表情。</p><p>「我發誓是真的。」他說，抬起他的手，手指撫過你的臉頰，然後棲在你的頸側。「你的肩膀？」他問。</p><p>「五天前縫了七針。」</p><p>尼爾露出同情的表情。「開始發癢了嗎？」</p><p>你顫抖了一下，因為，對，很少有比發癢更讓你討厭的東西。</p><p>尼爾看了你一會兒，手指緊抓著你的頸後，另一隻手撫上你的後背。</p><p>「我應該要沖個澡。」他說，但一動也不動。</p><p>「也許吧。」你附和道，靠得更近，把T恤下擺推到他腋下，拉扯，直到他舉起雙臂，讓你脫去他的上衣。</p><p>「晚點再來？」他問，手指撓著你頸後的短髮。</p><p>「好，當然，晚點，晚點。」你含糊不清地說道，因為他就在這裡，他完好無缺，而你終於可以用雙手觸碰他，就在你們不受打擾的家裡。</p><p>你越貼越近，將他的頭往上輕推，吻上他的喉嚨，而你能聞到爆炸在他身上殘留的餘味，混合了血和消毒藥劑和汗水的味道，儘管他已經在貨櫃裡待了一段時間。</p><p>「欸，不要聞我。」他抱怨道，但他用放在你腦後的手將你壓向他的脖頸，壓在原處。你用雙唇撫摩他的肌膚、用舌頭品嘗，而你覺得這樣一點都不夠，你永遠都不會覺得足夠，不管他是否剛沖完澡，或是剛跑步回來，還是像現在這樣——身上散發著倖存的氣味，是他拼盡全力掙扎也要回到這裡的氣味。你的雙手在他赤裸的胸口遊走，你擰住他的乳尖，他的身體在你腿上扭動。已經過了好多個月，你想要——</p><p>「臥室？」你勉力開口。</p><p>他搖頭，把你抱得更緊，一手環過你的肩膀，另一手向下滑過你的背，攫住你的臀瓣。</p><p>「不，不，這樣就好。」他說，喘著氣。「就這樣，求求你——」</p><p>其餘的話語淹沒在吻裡。你終於傾身向前，咬嚙他的下唇。他立刻張開雙唇，你的舌頭滑進他嘴裡攪弄，你腹中的熱度化為液體，流遍全身。舌頭的觸感讓他發出哀鳴，臀部使勁頂著你，索求摩擦的觸感，手指倉促地抓住你的外套，試圖把它脫掉。你順從他無言的要求，雙手從他身上垂落，讓他脫去你的衣服。你的外套落在地上，但polo衫最後只被推到你的腋下就停住。你不願意中斷這個吻，還不行。你還不願捨棄尼爾嘴裡的熱度，不願捨棄他在你吸吮他的舌頭、咬嚙他嘴唇時所發出的聲音——你的血管有岩漿在流動。你抵著他擺動，感覺到自己正逐漸變硬。</p><p>尼爾意會到了，用雙手撫過你的胸膛，用短短的指甲擦過你延伸到腰帶下方的那道毛髮。他在下一刻中斷親吻，口中喃喃唸著脫掉脫掉脫掉，語氣有些過於急切。他用顫抖的手指試圖解開你的腰帶，但沒成功。你握住他的雙手，穩住他，傾身向前，輕柔地在他唇上和臉頰上落下一個吻，試著安撫他。</p><p>「嘿，」你輕輕說道，「我們有的是時間。」</p><p>尼爾發出幾乎像是啜泣的聲音，而要不是因為你也快要發出同樣聲音的話，你就會擔心起他來。我們有的是時間。你差點就沒有時間了，就差那麼一點，你就沒有時間了。對你而言，整件事是發生在多年之前，你當時花了好幾個月才完全消化、理解、接受。但對尼爾來說，那不過是發生在昨天的事。</p><p>他差點就死了，但沒有死去。你差點就死了，好幾次，但他救了你。</p><p>你如今已經知道了你們之間所有事物的重量，完全明白要是他沒能辦到，他失去的會是什麼。而過去的你幾乎從來就沒發現這一點。</p><p>你看向尼爾，他的雙眼緊閉，呼吸急促。你用雙手捧住他的臉，等著他冷靜下來。你維持著貼近的距離，刻意放緩你的呼吸。他的呼吸在一會兒後調整到與你相同的速度，不久便張開雙眼。</p><p>「媽的，我——」</p><p>「尼爾，嘿。」他看向你，而有史以來第一次，他的眼神看上去有點迷惘。你感到腹部彷彿被揍了一拳，這才領悟到整件事對他造成了什麼傷害、讓他擁有了你從來不希望他擁有的認知和痛楚。你知道你願意做任何事，只要他永遠不會再露出這個表情。但就算逆轉時間，也無法從他腦中抹去這件事的存在。你溫柔地用手指梳過他的頭髮，放在他的頸後。你把另一隻手放在他心臟上。</p><p>「你做到了。」你告訴他，「你讓我目瞪口呆。」你頓了頓，等著他聽進去，等著他接收到你的微笑，還有你那肯定有因為內心的感受而變得柔和的眼神。「你的能力超乎我的想像，你很風趣，你讓我能保持理智。你在當時就已是我的一切。還有你看著我的方式。」你閉上眼，因為僅僅是回憶都會讓你無法招架、手足無措，直到現在仍然如此。</p><p>尼爾用一隻手滑過你的背脊，你禁不住顫抖。</p><p>「我那時是怎麼看你的？」他問。</p><p>他知道，你想著，他一定知道，一定很清楚他不會以同樣的方式看著別人。但他不是在鬧你，你注意到了。因此你深吸一口氣，靠上他的前額，小心避開他的繃帶，然後抵著他的雙唇低喃回答。</p><p>「就像你認識我一樣。」你說，「就像你無論如何都愛我一樣。」</p><p>你很慶幸自己靠他這麼近，因為你很少會將這些話說出口，因此你讓這些話藉由吐息流過你們之間狹小的空隙，讓話語如誓言般印入他的肌膚，這樣感覺比較安全。</p><p>「我那時是啊。」他告訴你，語氣平穩確信，「現在也是。」</p><p>他推了推你的肩膀，隔出一點距離，用目光探尋你的臉，彷彿要確定你有抓到他的重點、你真的有理解。</p><p>「我愛你。」他再次說道，接著他的姿勢和表情中有什麼改變了，放鬆了下來，然後他露出一抹壞笑。「讓你知道一下，當時的你和你的表情也沒隱藏得多好。」</p><p>你接受他要讓你分心的意圖，假裝受到冒犯地倒抽一口氣。「不用這樣羞辱我吧！」</p><p>他微微一笑，再次說道：「我愛你。」</p><p>「是是是。」你說，假裝毫不在乎，翻了一下白眼，雙手滑向自己的腰帶。「我愛你但拜託別再說話了，把你的褲子脫掉。」你用盡可能模仿尼爾不斷變換的腔調說道。</p><p>他聳聳肩。「我不介意你先脫。」</p><p>但與他的話相反，他抓住你的手，推向一邊，開始動手解開你的腰帶，再來是鈕扣，拉鍊，接著緩緩褪去你的長褲，讓皮帶的重量拉著衣料滑落到地上。他用指節沿著你下腹的毛髮向上滑動，撫過你的腹部，擱在你的肋骨上。他用另一隻手拍了一下你的屁股，揚起一邊眉毛。</p><p>「我們是要隔著褲子磨蹭還是怎樣。」</p><p>你大笑一聲，將臉埋進他的頸項，雙肩不住顫抖。</p><p>「老天，尼爾。」你笑得上氣不接下氣，「真是讓人沒興致的好方法。」</p><p>他輕輕哼吟道：「這樣啊，那還真是幸好我知道要怎麼讓你重新產生興致，是吧。」</p><p>他的大腿壓進你的雙腿之間，抬起臀部，抵住你的陰莖，接著兩隻手抓住你的臀瓣，順著某個節奏揉捏。他的吐息在你耳邊徘徊，讓你不禁顫抖，腹中的熱度重新燃起，好像從來沒熄滅過一樣。你啃咬他的鎖骨，讓他捏得更緊，手指緩緩靠近你的後穴。</p><p>「我可沒那麼容易。」你對著他的脖頸說道，但你倉促解開他腰帶的動作露了餡，一解開腰帶，你就立刻脫下他的長褲和內褲。</p><p>「是喔。」</p><p>你握住他的時候，他已經硬了一半。你試著在他咬嚙你耳垂的時候專心。你看著他的陰莖在你手中逐漸脹大，聽著他粗喘紊亂的呼吸，感受他溫暖而濕潤的氣息落在你的脖子上。他終於褪去你的內褲，改變了姿勢，而你在他說出口前就知道他想要什麼。</p><p>「你的手，你的手，求求你——」儘管很少有比他的懇求更為甜美的聲音存在，你還是可以留待其他時刻和其他地方再聽他懇求，現在可不是時候。現在一切會很快，會弄得一團凌亂。你壓向他，手上的速度加快，幾乎難以承受。你的前端就抵在他的前端下方，就在他喜歡的位置。他的頭往後一仰，手指掐緊你臀部的力道幾乎要帶來痛楚。血液流動的聲音充斥你的聽覺，而你一點也不在乎不夠濕、不在乎你們就在走廊上，而樓上其實有張舒適的床在等著你們。你唯一在乎的只有尼爾和他發出的聲音，還有他在你手中傳來的顫動。你沿著他的脖頸親吻啃咬，細細品嘗他的反應，他的愉悅讓你的愉悅更為高漲。你輕推他的下顎，讓他轉過頭來，而接下來的吻滿是舌頭和牙齒和熱度和喘息，同時間你的手還是維持一樣折磨人的速度，他的手指仍緊緊捏住你，逐漸靠近你總是總是總是想要他觸摸的地方。尼爾嗚咽出聲，試圖用臀部推離牆面，但你把他更用力壓向牆壁，盡可能讓他動彈不得。</p><p>「我需要——我需要——」他含糊不清地說，雙手胡亂抓著你的背，一隻手攫住你的頸部後方，一隻手劃過你的背脊，放回你的臀上。你放慢了手上的速度，而這是他最不希望的，也你們兩個最不希望的，但你給他一個綿長而甜美的吻，舌頭輕柔地撫弄他的舌，接著你用拇指壓住他前端的孔隙，他整個身子猛然一緊，發出哀鳴，而你每次都會驚訝於你有多麼喜愛他這副樣子，就在你的掌控之下，瀕臨不省人事的邊緣。</p><p>「我知道，我知道你需要什麼，尼爾。」你告訴他，語氣輕柔，在他耳邊吐息時看著他的脖頸一路浮現疙瘩。你繼續撫弄他前端的縫隙，手指小心地觸碰他的柱首，而他不斷顫抖，臀部不斷抽動。你對他心生憐憫、對你自己心生憐憫，於是再次將你們握在手中，手指收緊。接著你停下動作，向他低語：「來吧，尼爾，讓我們射出來。」</p><p>他呻吟出聲，開始用力抽送。你的身體和牆壁阻礙了他的動作，但他很快就用放在你臀部上的手作為施力點，維持節奏，而你能做的只有用空出來的手抓緊他，盡可能將他抱緊。你緊緊閉上雙眼，血液在體內奔流，耳邊只能聽見他發出的低喘和輕柔的嗚咽。你就快到了，無比接近，幾乎可以在嘴裡嘗到味道。你血管中的火焰幾乎要將你吞沒，腦中只剩下雜訊。你的肌肉期待地繃緊。尼爾當然注意到了，接著他移動放在你臀部上的手，指尖壓向你的後穴，而他用前端抵著你推蹭的方式再剛好不過，接著——</p><p>有那麼一兩秒鐘，你的手握得太緊。你繃著肌肉，臀部急促抽搐，肺部吸不進空氣，眼前什麼也看不見，接著你猛然回神。你的手正拉扯著尼爾的頭髮，不斷拉扯，尼爾的陰莖抵著你的滑動，你的精液濺得到處都黏黏滑滑的，空氣中充滿性和汗水的氣味。你的皮膚因汗液而刺痛，你的血液還在飛快奔流，而尼爾還在不斷抽送、還在醞釀，讓你的餘韻感覺起來更為可口。你拉著他頭髮的手讓他的頭向後仰，他的頸項袒露在你眼前，像是獻祭，而你完全知道他需要什麼。</p><p>你傾身向前，舌頭沿著他的脖頸向上舔舐，咬嚙他的下顎。</p><p>「來吧。」你低喃，「我想品嘗你的精液」——尼爾發出哀鳴——「我想把你舔開，用舌頭操你。」</p><p>尼爾發出像是受傷的聲音，手指用力掐進你的頸後，力道大到肯定會留下痕跡，然後他在你手中達到高潮，體液沾滿了你的手和腹部。</p><p>「操。」他像是要強調般地說道。</p><p>你等著他張開眼睛。等到他看著你之後，你把手放到唇邊，舔舐你的手指。他的雙眼飢渴地看著你，而當你從嘴裡拿出手指時，他立刻撲向前，用舌頭品嘗你們兩個的味道，在你玷污的手撫向他的臀部時發出呻吟。你用手指將精液抹在他的後穴周圍。</p><p>你們分開時都喘著粗氣，尼爾在你兩根手指下不斷扭動。但你沒有放開他，你又想要他了，永遠都會想要他，你已經準備好要在此時此刻用手指把他拓開，把他壓倒在地，扒開他——他無力地拍打你的手臂。</p><p>「先沖澡。」他說，「再到臥室。」</p><p>「你確定？我可以——」</p><p>「沖澡，臥室。」他打斷你，再次重複，然後吻上你臉上露出的狡黠笑容。</p><p>當你向後靠，將雙手放在他的臀部時，他的眼神溫柔，表情坦然，讓一切展露在你面前，只讓你一個人看到。</p><p>你想著我愛你，心中希望他能如你所想的那樣讀懂你。</p><p>「你看吧，」尼爾說，「我早就告訴你，你和你的表情也沒隱藏得多好。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有愛又有肉，希望作者能把這系列繼續寫下去&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>